This invention relates to a vibration damper for at least one conduit, in particular in a vehicle, with at least one receptacle in which the conduit can be held, and a frame in which the receptacle is held and which encloses the receptacle in circumferential direction.
For laying conduits, for example cables, in vehicles, conduit holders are provided, which hold the conduits vehicle-fixed at regular intervals. Between such conduit holders, the conduit possibly can vibrate freely, whereby the conduit can strike against the vehicle body. This can lead to an undesired generation of noise or to damages. The reduction of the distances of the conduit holders, in order to prevent the conduits from vibrating, frequently is not possible or not expedient for cost reasons.
To reduce the generation of noise during vibration of these conduits, vibration dampers therefore are provided on the conduits between the conduit holders, which on the one hand effect a change in the vibration behavior due to an increase of the mass of the conduit. On the other hand, these vibration dampers are made of a soft material, whereby striking of the conduit against a solid object, for example the vehicle body, can be damped.
Such vibration dampers usually are made of a two-component plastic material, with a receptacle for the conduit of a hard plastic, in which the conduit can safely be held. For damping purposes, this receptacle is overmolded with a soft plastic, which has a good damping behavior. The manufacture of such vibration dampers, however, is very costly and expensive.